


Medic and Scout

by discothequebunny



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discothequebunny/pseuds/discothequebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout pays Medic a pleasurable visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Infirmary

Medic idly sat at his desk writing some notes. It was mostly to use up time as none of his patients needed nor wanted attending to. He wanted nothing more than to be inserting more experimental organs into his patients, but none of the members of his team made it apparent they were available. He sat back and closed his eyes. Downtime could be absolutely boring at times. 

His ears perked at the ever so slight marring of the silence that filled his lab. Someone was attempting to sneak in. Interesting. Medic leaned forward, reaching towards his pen. A shadow crept up behind him. The intruder couldn’t be this careless, could they? In one swift motion, he shifted his arm further to the right past his carelessly folded labcoat, grabbed his ubersaw, rotated his swivel chair to the left, and swiped upward.

“Whoa, doc! Relax, man!” Scout jolted back.

“Oh, Scout!” Medic beamed. “If you vanted to be disemboweled, you could have told me directly. It is much better vhen you’re expecting it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Scout rolled his eyes. “I’d rather do something that made da two of us feel good.”

Medic swiveled back around slowly, motioning with his weapon in the air, “Ah, Scout. How can you not understand the pleasures of watching a body squirm and writhe beneath your touch? The human body is a mystery that must have every part of it dissected and put through strenuous routines until we can know and control every single piece down to the very cells of our being.”

Scout hid an appalled shudder. Just thinking about detached body parts gave him the heebie jeebies. To break the distance, he reached out his hands to Medics shoulders and began kneading.

“Yeah, I know what ya mean. We can still do that.” Medic relaxed under Scout’s skilled hands.

Scout continued working Medic’s shoulders. He watched as the man leaned back in his chair, absorbed in Scout’s alleviating touch. Scout didn’t so much as try to hide his smirk. He loved controlling Medic in this way. He gradually rotated the chair giving him enough space to sit on Medic’s lap. Medic barely lifted his eyes open before closing them again when he felt Scout’s lips against his. 

Their lips lightly brushed each other, feeling out their softness. Scout pushed forward ever so slightly. He began parting his lips and then closing them again. Medic followed his lead and did the same. The delicate smacking from their lips lightly penetrated the stillness of the air around them. Neither was aware nor cared to be. 

Their breathing became more ragged and deep. Each inhaled the other’s scent, memorizing its distinctness. 

Scout let his tongue slide over Medic’s bottom lip. He did this a few more times until Medic opened his mouth and lightly licked back. With that as invitation enough, Scout drove his tongue into Medic’s mouth, greedily sliding it over Medic’s and accumulating the man’s bitter coffee flavored taste. Medic always drank his coffee straight, which Scout enjoyed juxtaposing against the cloyingly sweet soda he drank everyday. He ran his tongue over and under Medic’s. Medic’s tongue stroked Scout’s in return, drawing Scout further in. He found Scout’s taste to be closer to honey and savored every bit of it.

Scout ran his fingers through Medic’s hair and with a satisfying clank, Medic’s ubersaw fell from his grasp. Medic in turn ran his fingers through Scout’s hair and drove his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Scout scooted forward in Medic’s lap so that he was directly leaning his lower half against Medic’s now very stiff lower half. Medic subconsciously began rocking his hips in response. His tongue danced across Scout’s before moving his mouth to the rightside of Scout’s neck where he laid soft suckling kisses. His right hand cupped the leftside of Scout’s head.

Slow panting breaths left Scout’s parted lips. He guided Medic’s left hand to his crotch, coaxing him to rub his length. Medic obliged and applied pressure as he rubbed. His right hand squeezed and tickled Scout’s left ear, stroking the outer shell at length. Scout panted out a small moan, higher pitched than he would have liked to admit. Medic rewarded him by squeezing his left hand a bit more firmly and moving it faster.

Scout guided Medic’s head back to his mouth and hungrily kissed him. He stopped Medic’s left hand long enough to undo his belt and pants along with Medic’s. He delicately pulled Medic’s long, thick length out and steadily caressed it. He then hurriedly pulled himself out and guided Medic’s hand to both of them. Medic wrapped his hand around their heated shafts and pumped with ample pressure. Scout moaned into Medic’s mouth, unable to control the rocking of his hips.

Medic moved his right hand down, switching to let his left hand rest on Scout’s hip bone. His right hand stroked his and Scout’s cock with enough pressure to allow the skin to be tugged in the direction that Medic stroked.

Medic moved his lips to Scout’s right ear. In between heavy breaths, he whispered, “Does it feel good?” He made sure to plant a trail of gentle kisses on Scout’s ear.

Scout leaned into Medic’s left ear. He attempted to hold back the little moans escaping his throat, “Are ya kiddin’, doc?” His voice was not nearly as cocksure as the question was. “I’m gonna-”

The medbay doors swung open. Scout’s body became as stiff as a dead possum. He clutched Medic’s back so tightly that Medic was sure Scout’s knuckles were becoming just as numb as the skin held by that vice like grip. Scout’s head stayed firmly stationed on Medic’s shoulder.

Spy raised an eyebrow.

“Do you need somezing?” Medic perked up.

“The base was very quiet. I was making sure we hadn’t lost a member of our team. I see 'e is just fine.” Spy mused.

Medic felt Scout faintly shiver and then a new warmth was squirting into his hand. He glanced down at Scout’s back and immediately returned his gaze with a not so covert grin tugging at his lips.

“More zhan fine.” Medic laughed. “He’s in my care!”

“Well, zen. I see I ‘ave nozing to worry about. Goodbye.” Spy turned about, letting go of the door to place his hands behind his back. “Consider locking zeh door next time.”

The door clicked closed.

“Goddamn stupid frog.” Scout mumbled.

“Really?” Medic grinned, showing his hand to Scout.

“Dat’s just an involuntary action. I can’t help it if I get excited when I’m about to fight.” Scout assured.

“And, what if you get scared?” Medic teased.

Scout scoffed, “I ain’t one ta get scared. If anything, the guys are better off bein’ scared of me. In fact, they probably are. That’s why Frenchy left so quickly.”

Medic lifted Scout off his lap and adjusted his pants. He got up to wipe his hand. “As your medical professional, I’ll have to remember not to over excite you before battle.”

Scout wrapped his arms around Medic’s waist from the back. “You can do it now.” He lowered his reach to feel Medic’s still very prominent bulge. “Come on. We can go to my room.”

“Aren’t you spent?” Medic was weary of his answer.

“What? Heck no! I got tons of spunk, especially for you.” Scout wore that smug grin better than a stock trader. “Come on, let’s go!”

“Sehr gut. Lead the way.” Medic smiled.

They left Medic’s lab.


	2. Scout's Room

They entered Scout’s room and made sure to lock the door behind them.  There wasn’t much to the room save for a bed and dresser.

Scout immediately went to Medic, grabbed his vest, and pulled him down into a kiss.  Scout listened to Medic’s breathing deepen as Medic forced his tongue into Scout’s mouth to which he wholeheartedly let slide in as he flattened his tongue to cup and feel the underside of Medic’s.  The tip of Medic’s tongue brushed the top of Scout’s tongue before licking the roof of his mouth.  

Medic wrapped his arms around Scout's smaller frame, gliding his arms up and down the young man’s sides. When Medic's hand grazed over Scout's bottom, Scout leaned into the other’s body, and Medic returned the favor, each driving their lower abdomens forward eager to press against each other to feel the desire in each.

As they kissed, Scout’s right hand pawed Medic’s lower half.  He explored the front of Medic’s pants, and delighted to find Medic’s hardened shape, he made sure to run his hand over it multiple times.  Medic softly jutted himself against the hand.  Scout clutched Medic’s hardness, savoring its firmness before moving his hand up and driving it into Medic’s pants.  Medic’s hips arched upwards despite himself.  He brought his right hand up to cup Scout’s cheek and rubbed a few small circles with his thumb.

Continuing to keep their mouths occupied, Scout removed his right hand from Medic’s pants and set both hands to work on the front of the older man’s pants.  He undid the belt and all of the necessary components before sliding Medic’s pants down.  He embraced the smooth fabric of the long underwear but practically clawed it down to obtain what lied beneath.  As soon as Medic was exposed, he coddled the hard cock, feeling out its solid, firm roundness.  He dug his other hand under Medic’s shirt, roughly groping as far as he could go before the buttons of the shirt and vest prevented him from reaching any higher.  Medic in turn had planted himself into the ground, brushing his dick up and around Scout’s touch.  He continued this motion as subtly as he could, attempting to deny Scout from detecting it.

Scout broke the kiss and lowered himself before Medic’s hardened member.  He wrapped his arms around to clench Medic’s buttox.  He pressed his face into the pubic mound and inhaled Medic's disgustingly intoxicating scent. The guy bathed everyday, but his distinct odor was pungent to Scout, so much so he almost couldn't stand it.  It was Medic's, though, and he wanted to get lost in its repulsiveness.  He snuggled his face in the coarse hair and breathed in deeply.  

“Having fun?” Medic chuckled.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Scout brought a hand back to the front and ran his fingers underneath Medic's sack. The tips of his fingers traced the area that connected the scrotum to the body.  He then brought his gaze to the object that desired all of his attention.  He fondled it for a moment before licking and nibbling Medic, feeling how he shuddered.  He then engulfed the engorged member to the length that his mouth allowed him to.  Medic let out a short gasp and brought his hands to Scout’s hair.  Scout moved his right hand to the base of the cock and began pumping while sucking on the tip.  He felt Medic’s hands tighten in his hair.  A quick glance upward revealed Medic staring back down at him, lips parted breathing in quick shallow breaths.

At this, Scout smiled, and he quickly got to sucking again.  He breathed in deeply and almost retched at the strength of Medic’s stench.  But, with Medic’s stem utterly immersed in Scout’s forceful suction and Medic visibly enjoying the experience, Scout was able to ignore any gagging that tickled his throat.

Scout revelled most in Medic’s decomposure of perfect posture.  He wanted more.  He bobbed his mouth around the head of the cock a few times before removing his mouth.  He felt Medic let out a sharp gasp and lower his hips.

“I want ya to sit on the bed.” Scout smirked.

But instead of letting Medic walk there himself, Scout guided him with one hand on his butt and the other still attached to Medic’s cock like a leash.  When Medic was just in front of the bed, Scout shoved him backwards.  Medic landed on his elbows.

“Someone is feisty -”

Before he could say anymore, Scout started pumping him vigorously.  Medic’s face contorted back to a state of pleasure as his head flew back.  He shamelessly spread his legs and thrust his hips into Scout’s moving hand.  Scout placed his mouth around the tip of Medic’s cock and began sucking and traveling his mouth up and down somewhat in time with his hand.  He wriggled his tongue all around the underside of the urethral tube, undulating the back of his tongue as much as possible to apply varying amounts of pressure.

Little by little, he took Medic further into his mouth until he could take the length at whole.  He made it to the base of the penis and buried his nose in Medic’s pubic hair.  He wished he could breathe in Medic's scent, but only one substance could occupy his throat at a time.  Scout wriggled his tongue around Medic’s root eliciting a low moan from the older man.  He could see how firmly Medic was grasping the bedsheets and wondered how much longer the doctor would last.  He moved his head back away and sucked with more pressure.

Medic squeezed Scout’s hand.  “You’re going to make me cum,” he said inbetween breaths.

At this, Scout completely withdrew his mouth and stopped stroking Medic.  Medic propped himself up to look at Scout.  He looked past his throbbing member clearly begging for Scout only to be confronted with the young man's smug expression.

“You’re going to deny me twice?” Medic raised his eyebrows.

Scout removed his pants and undershorts.  He climbed on top of Medic and straddled him.  He kissed Medic on the lips while grinding his taint against Medic’s shaft.

“O’ course not, doc.  I wantcha ta fuck my brains out.” Scout licked Medic’s lips.

“There are other vays of removing zat.  You must also possess one in order for it to be removed.” Medic ran his hand through Scout’s hair.

“You know what I meant, genius.  Do me in the ass!”  

“My, my. So demanding.” Medic tutted.

He forced Scout onto his back and nipped at the rightside of Scout’s neck while rubbing his member on Scout’s entrance.

“<Oh, I’ll fuck you, alright.  I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name much louder than on the battlefield.>” Medic breathed into Scout’s neck.

Scout felt a tingle run down his neck.  He held the back of Medic’s head in place, coaxing for Medic to do more there.  Medic passed his tongue languidly across Scout’s neck a few times, eliciting a squirm and tightened grip on his head from Scout.  With his right hand, Medic snuck his hand under Scout’s shirt and pinched and squeezed Scout's left nipple.  Scout writhed under Medic's touch, attempting to rub his own very full erection against the other's firm body.  Medic felt the boy squirming beneath him and moved his right hand to massage Scout's cock.  Scout turned his head to the left with eyes shut tight, a few hushed moans escaping his lips.  His hips arched themselves to receive as much of Medic's rubbing as possible.

Scout passed some well placed lubricant into Medic's right hand.  Medic planted kisses on Scout's neck before leaning back on his knees.  He glopped lubricant on his right index finger and rolled it around his fingers to warm it up a bit.  He loved when Scout jolted when the gelatinous substance was cold. However, he didn't want anymore unintentional ejaculations for the day.  He lowered his fingers to Scout's rose colored hole and placed a finger to start to relax the opening.

He gently smoothed his finger around the rim, feeling the ring give way to his touch and allowing him to enter.  He made his way in further little by little, sliding his finger back and forth ever so slightly.  Scout had become very still.  It felt good to have Medic's finger exploring inside of him, but he didn't want move until his lower half was ready to take Medic in.

Once Medic's finger was fully submerged, he brought out a good length of it slowly, and then pushed it back in. As he continued this pattern, Scout began moving his hips in time.  Medic would sometimes prod at Scout's prostate, feeling the young runner stiffen.  With his left hand, he began pumping Scout's rock hard cock.

"You can put another finger in, doc."  It was more of a command than suggestion.  "I can take it."

Medic stopped to put lubricant on his middle finger, leaving Scout feeling a little awkward while catching his breath.  Again, Medic rubbed the substance around his fingers to warm it up.  While doing so, he watched Scout.  Scout only gazed back while waiting, hoping Medic would get back to it soon.  Medic leaned down to kiss Scout's inner thighs.  He rubbed his cheeks on them for a moment, coddling the younger's firm skin.  He brought his mouth to the area between Scout's penis and scrotum and held Scout's member in place with his left hand while laying small kisses from the base to the tip.  As he placed his right hand at Scout's entrance again, he started licking long strokes on the underside of Scout's cock.  He eased in both fingers while continuing to lick.

Scout moved his hips with no particular rhythm.  He wanted Medic to fully engulf his dick, but he couldn't find himself to ask for it.  Something about asking for pleasure from Medic seemed to show a side of weakness, a side of Scout that he found difficult to show anyone.  Despite Scout’s best efforts, Medic could feel Scout angling himself to try and get in his mouth.

"Do you vant somezing, Scout?"  Medic playfully asked as he eyed Scout from his position.

Scout looked away with a pout.  "You know it already."

"Not at all.  If only you vould tell me, I could assist you."  Medic continued licking from the base to the tip of the shaft, sliding his tongue on various areas on the way up.  He prodded Scout's prostate more regularly.

"Your mouth."  Scout mumbled, feeling his body tingle and his lower half moving against his will.

"Sorry?"  Medic feigned.  He concentrated his fingers on Scout's prostate.

"Please...put it...in your mouth!"

Scout's look of anguish and pleading was more than enough to satisfy Medic.  He wrapped his mouth around Scout's throbbing cock and sucked at the tip.  Scout let out a hearty moan, his next breaths coming out shallow and ragged.  His hands clawed at the bedsheets and his heels dug into the bed.

Medic, on the other hand, couldn't wait anymore.  He shifted his upper half over Scout and brought his own needy member to Scout's entrance once again.  He held himself in place and carefully entered Scout.  As it slid in, he forced his lips on Scout's.  Scout jerked his hips upwards, allowing Medic to slide in all the way to the base.  Both audibly breathed out in relief at the feeling.

While holding himself on his elbows, Medic's thrusts started out at a low pace, testing and allowing Scout more time to stretch to adjust to his girth.  Scout rocked his hips with each thrust.  As Scout's sphincter acclimated to Medic's size, Medic's thrusts became much stronger and concentrated, until each thrust left an audible smack.

Every thrust delivered an intense amount of pleasure that drove Scout crazy.  He frantically clawed at Medic's chest before settling to undo all of the buttons on Medic's vest and dress shirt.  Having Medic propped above him allowed the shirt to drape along Medic’s body, outlining his form, and for Scout to rove his hands all over Medic's chest.  He combed his fingers through chest hair, applying  pressure at the fingertips to massage the area.  He moved his hands to either side to cup Medic's breasts before moving his right hand down to Medic's firm abdomen, giving it a few squeezes and rubs before proceeding to glide his hand down to pet around Medic's pubic mound.  Medic lifted his torso to allow Scout better access.  Scout placed his palm at the base of the shaft with his index and middle finger surrounding the base and feeling where their bodies connected.  He moved his hand back and forth in slight motions, constricting his two fingers together to feel Medic's thickness.  Scout's left hand, in the meantime, had taken to twisting and pinching Medic's nipple, alternating between the two to give each the same amount of attention.

Medic's thrusts had become softer as Scout explored the front of his body.  With his right hand, he lifted Scout’s shirt to above his chest, causing his left tricep to become more taught from the strain in shifting his weight.  While his hand cupped Scout’s left breast, he lapped at the areola.  Scout’s immediate reaction caused him to arch his back and grab ahold of Medic’s left arm, groping at the sinewy muscles.  His left hand clung to Medic’s right hand, compressing it to entice Medic’s hand to start squeezing and squishing.  Medic obliged Scout while continuing to lave his tongue over the stiffened nipple and laying moist, suckling kisses.  Muffled moans escaped Scout’s clenched mouth with every squeeze.  

Medic snuck a glance at Scout but could only see his chin.  He desired to see Scout’s face.  The boy’s expressions always revealed his current mood, and his pleasured state was always a gratifying sight.  Medic shifted his head back to where Scout’s head lay.  He ate up the sight of the disheveled Scout in one gulp before pressing his lips to Scout’s.  Scout kissed back with a lusty ferocity, demanding his tongue into Medic’s mouth.  Medic returned to thrusting deep into Scout leaving Scout groaning into Medic’s mouth with every thrust.

Scout ran his hands along Medic’s sides.  He settled on trying to bring Medic down to lay on top of him, but Medic’s body didn’t respond.

“I wanna feel you close to me, doc.”  Scout lamented.

Medic smiled inwardly, and brought his body down to cover Scout.  He relished in the way Scout dragged his fingers across his back, softly using him like a pseudo scratching post to relieve some of the tension.

"<You're magnificent, but I'll never give you the satisfaction of knowing.>" He forced Scout to turn his head to the left and listen. "<I want you all to myself.  No one else can have you.  I’ll fuck you as much as I want, and no one can say otherwise.>"  It was the things said in German that Scout didn't understand and that drove him particularly crazy, especially when Medic spoke directly into his ear. The heat of his breath sent shivers throughout Scout's body causing him to writhe and convulse beneath Medic. This only spurred Medic further.

"<You're such a lewd slut getting turned on by my voice alone.>" Medic continued.

Driving Scout mad was a double edged sword. Medic thrilled in watching and taking in Scout's very obvious reactions, but it brought him closer to the edge that much faster.  It didn't help that Scout was now wiggling his hips.

Medic slowed down, and in a deep, hoarse voice, "If you do zat, you're only going to make me cum faster."

The abrupt change to a language Scout understood caused Scout to let out several desperate moans. Becoming aware that Medic was losing pace, he fervently bucked his hips in disapproval. He needed Medic to pick up the speed again.

"Doc, please!" Scout tried not to whine.

“Patience is a virtue.” Medic soothed into his ear.

Medic's agonizing slow pace continued, leaving the most obvious sound in the room, panting, and mostly from Scout.

Scout’s boisterousness came with him into the bedroom but in a different form.  He moaned, and he moaned loudly.  He despised himself for how loud and feminine it emerged.  He concentrated on keeping his pleasures to a whisper, only to have Medic draw it out of him again.  Medic again forced Scout’s head to the side and directed his voice into the youth’s ear as soon as Scout’s uproarious cries had became murmured whimpers.

“<Oh, yes, that’s very good.  I want everyone to know you have a very healthy voice.>”

Forsaken by his body, Scout’s moans rose in intensity before he regained control, only to be assaulted by Medic’s voice again.

“<Let them know what true pleasure is.  Show them how the little bird sings.>” Medic drew his tongue into Scout’s ear.

Scout’s eyes flew open and he arched his back, wailing loudly and clutching the bed.  He wavered on the pinnacle of climax.

Medic picked up the speed and rutted into him animalistically.  His tongue traced a line from Scout’s ear to his neck where he lingered to run his tongue over and over.

"I can't hold it anymore!  Touch me!  Please!"  Scout begged.

Medic grabbed Scout's cock and pumped it as fast as he could while still ramming into the smaller body mercilessly.  He felt his own orgasm just a few thrusts away.

"I'm gonna-"

Scout clenched the bedsheets, his body stiffening as white, hot, sticky cum shot out of his slit and onto his belly and Medic's hand.  His hips arched upwards with each splurt that left his dick.

In one teeth gritting moan, Medic lost control and made his final thrusts into Scout, slowing down with each shot of semen.  His hips gently came to a stop.

Medic's lithe body rested on top of Scout, still buried inside of him.  Both chests heaved with pounding hearts, neither body wanting to move.

Being younger, Scout recovered first.  He petted Medic's head for a while, paying attention to the elder's breathing become quieter and the dick inside of him becoming smaller and softer.

"God, you're so heavy."  Scout poked Medic's side.  He was only half teasing, as Medic's weight was becoming an inconvenience for his lungs.

Medic rolled to the side, and Scout's face took residence on his chest after moving Medic’s undone shirt and vest out of the way.  He rubbed his cheek into the chest hair.

"Thanks, doc."

Medic smiled, "Danke, Scout."

After some silence passed, Medic spoke up.  "Now about removing zat brain.  We could replace it vith a baboon brain.  Or insert anoza brain.  That way if you die, you'll have anoza brain to take over."  Medic's voice became excited.  "Ja, und I have just the brain in mind!"

"Oh, God, no."  Scout's eyes stared wide open.

Medic kept Scout in an inescapable hug.  His eyes brightened with the things he imagined.  His voice radiated in wonderment, "Scout, we have so much experimentation to do!  I cannot vait!"

"Is anybody there?  Please, help! Mmffhmphmmff~!"  Scout's mouth was covered by Medic's arm as an overzealous Medic hugged him tighter and babbled on about the wonders of animal organs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things: First, if you read everything up to this point, thank you very much for reading! Second, I really wanted to practice writing, and I really wanted to write a really long sex scene. Thus, this fanfic was the end result. Third, when reading sex stories, we often come upon the line that reads "he whispered sweet nothings," or, in Medic's case, "he whispered sweet nothings in German." I always find myself wondering what it is exactly that the person would be saying. So, I have tried to include that here when Medic 'speaks' in German to Scout. I hope I was able to add a bit more flavor to the story than leaving his talking to a one sentence description.
> 
> As for future works, I have a few more fics in the works involving Medic and Scout. I hope you will find them to be worth reading and that the writing will be a bit better.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
